One Regretful Day
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: Canaan and Alphard receive a mysterious call from a mysterious person to gather at a café. What could it mean? A oneshot that is in no way serious.


_A/N: Hello my lovelies, I wote this because I was bored and didn't expect it to be good that's why it's short so read and please enjoy :) (Update: I finally got an account of my own, ZombieHime-sama, so my sister took this story off of hers and I put it on mine. I will also post other stories there.)_

* * *

The cold wind blew fiercely as Canaan made her way through the busy sidewalk bumping into strangers while trying to get to her destination as fast as possible. The previous night she was sitting on a rooftop lost in thought when she got the phone call, she had no idea who the person was and wasn't very keen on finding out mostly because the person she was on the phone with didn't sound so bright.

"Why am I even going?" The white haired girl whispered into her scarf feeling a bit agitated with herself.

The cafe where she was supposed to meet the person came into sight, as she came closer she pulled a paper out of her pants pocket read it then put it back

"Table 6" she said as she slowly approached the small cafe looking around she noticed table 6 and someone she sort of recognized but couldn't tell because the persons back was facing her

"W-what?! Why is she here?" Canaan looked at the person in disbelief but slowly walked towards the one person she thought she would never see again.

"A-Alphard?" Canaan said with a lot of difficulty.

"Ah sup Canaan, long time no see eh?" Alphard said but continued to read a magazine.

"What's going on?" Canaan said with widened eyes.

"Beats me, I got some random call from someone saying to meet here for something really important" Alphard said as she flipped the magazine page.

"Me too but where is this per-"

"Ah I'm glad you two could make it" Came a voice from the shadows.

Canaan nearly fell over from the fright she got but luckily didn't.

"Canaan, please take a seat" requested the unknown figure who emerged from the dark.

Alphard looked up to see the person standing in front of her but then carried on reading the magazine a few seconds later.

"Care to explain?" Alphard said still fixed on the magazine.

"I suppose I should" The person said while taking off the long coat and a hat very much like one that belongs to a detective.

Canaan looking very intrigued noticed that it was a girl. She was pretty, she had blackish hair and blue eyes.

"Okay so I will first introduce myself then...I am Kayla Nel and I am from South Africa" she said while giving a very strange smile.

"Why are you all the way here?" came Canaan's voice with slight confusion.

"I have some business with you two"

"And what might that be?" Alphard said as she laid down the magazine on the table

"You two are very popular in Fanfiction" Kayla said as she took a file out from her coat

"Here, go through that" she said with a slight grin on her face  
Alphard took the file and started going through it and a very confused Canaan joined her

"M-me and Alphard as a couple?" Canaan's jaw dropped.

"Interesting" the raven haired woman said while tapping her lips with her index finger.

Canaan looked at Alphard and felt her brow begin to twitch, not long after did she noticed that the girl who gave them the file had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Canaan asked Alphard as she looked around the cafe but the girl was gone.

"Hey did you know that you fall helplessly in love with me in this story?" the raven haired woman said to Canaan.

"What?" Canaan spat out.

"I guess it can't be helped" a huge grin began to form on Alphard's face.

"I'm leaving" Canaan turned and began to walk away.

"Wait...Wait!" Alphard almost screamed to Canaan.

"What?"

"Before you go just read this love scene with me and you" she chuckled to herself.

"Screw you Alphard"

With that she left the Cafe and never looked back once. Never in her life did she regret doing something as much as she did at that moment.

Alphard stayed at the Cafe and continued to read, occasionally burst out into laughter and the customers giving her dirty looks and confused expressions when she suddenly started to cry.


End file.
